Frozen Wedding WeddingS?
by NerdyArtistGirl03
Summary: Elsa meets an interesting boy from her childhood, no, not Jack, this is not a story about Jelsa. Anna had only hoped to marry Kristoff, the man who she had met for two days, not one, but instead a certain Snow King crashes their party.
1. Chapter 1-Shopping

_She felt something cold. Slippery, and-_

 _"Anna."_

 _Elsa got up and_ towards the _door, but was held back by chains. Covering her hands. Elsa looked out_ _the_ _window and saw what she'd done. Arendelle, frozen in ice. A great flash. Anna, freezing, turning to ice..._

 _"No!" Elsa screamed, reaching for_ her. _But much to her dismay, her hand went through_ _Anna, and_ _she was frozen._

Elsa shot up in her bed, eyes wide. Snowflakes fluttered around her room like a flurry.

* * *

Anna awoke to a much different dream.

 _Kristoff... Proposal... Diamond ring... Wedding bells... Dress... White..._

 _Anna walked down the aisle, hand in hand with her sister. Elsa let go of her, just as Anna met with Kristoff under red roses. Elsa pointed her hand, and the roses became fringed with white and white snowflakes filled the air..._

 _Elsa smiled, just as Kristoff and Anna's lips touched. Then, they rode off in a white and gold carriage conjured up by Elsa..._

Anna awoke slowly, with a smile upon her face.

Anna got up and dressed. She had told Elsa yesterday that as much as she loved her, and no matter how much she trusted her, she wanted her wedding gown to be white, not blue or green. Today, Anna wore an overall dress that was green with a white shirt underneath. She wore it the same day Kristoff had planted his first kiss on Anna's face. Kristoff had proposed a week ago. They were to start planning their wedding today. So today was Day 1.

Anna slid down the banister to meet her sister for breakfast. But when Anna went down calling for her sister, Elsa wasn't anywhere to be seen.

* * *

Elsa was sitting in her room, snowflakes still scurrying around her. She was still in her ice nighty. She finally got up and flicked her hand upwards. Today, she was goin shopping with Anna today. Put on a smile. She looked at herself in her mirror. She wore an icy blue dress, her signature one to be exact. But today, it had no sleeves, it was fall after all. And well, the cold never bothered her. Elsa sighed as she looked once more into her mirror. For once, she took her hair out of her French braid. Her hair looked nice down. Elsa walked down the stairs to meet her sister.

"There you are!" Anna squealed, and hugged her, "You look different with your hair down. I mean, a good different, not a bad one."  
Elsa smiled at Anna's quirkiness. Elsa waved her hand at Anna's hair and she ran her hand through it as Anna's hair magically reformed it's two braids into a single French braid.

"You're really quiet today, Elsa." Anna noticed.

"Ah, I'm saving my voice for our shopping." Elsa smiled.

"Well let's go!"

"Alright, but don't go so fast!"

"Wait don't you need breakfast?"

"I'll catch something on the way." Elsa smiled as she took her sister's hand.

* * *

"Wooooooow!" Anna said, eyes glittering. Many wedding gowns were there. Poofy, silk, kimono, traditional... this store had it all. Elsa smiled at all the gowns.

"Which one do you like?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, I kind of want it poofy, but not too poofy... not straight stick down either because that's no fun. I want it to be a fun dress that's um... not TOO too fun!" Anna laughed.

" _Well, dear sister, what about this one?"_ Elsa sang, holding up a wonderful lace silk one.

" _I'm afraid that's just a_ little, teensy eensy, weensy little bit _, too um... stick-ish?"_ Anna sang, wrinkling her nose.

" _What about this chiffon gown with a pink flower accent?"_

 _"I'm pretty sure that's just a bit too poofy!"_ Anna sang, _"What about this one?"_

 _"Well, that one, has stain on it!"_

 _"_ Where?"

"Right there, above that big flower on the bossom."

"Oh. _I guess it's also kind of uuuuuuuuglyyy..."_

 _"I agree."_

 _"This one? That one? What about this? This or that, or that or this?"_

 _"Too poofy, too stick-ish, too lacy, too ugly, too shiny, too dark, and that one has a staiiiiiiiiin!"_

 _"I'm afraid the only way you'll get your dreeeeaaaam dress, is if you let me make it..."_

 _"I'm afraid I want my wedding dress... White."_

 _"I'm the Queen of Iiiiiiice."_

 _"_ Yes. Of ice. Not snow."

"Did you miss Let it Go or something?"

" _You can only make shades of wiiiiinteeeer..."_

 _"What about the summer dress I made for you on your birthday last yeaaaaaaar?"_

"That was green."

"It wasn't blue."

"I don't want my gown green. Let me refraiiiiiise... _You can only make, shades of winter and summeeeeeer..."_

"Wait. Isn't snow white?"

"Sometimes it's yellow."

"Gross."

Then the girls looked at the dresses. After a bit, Anna looked at Elsa to see her looking her up and down.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." Elsa said.

The two of them then left the store, empty handed.

"Too bad we didn't get a dress..." Anna said. Elsa just nodded as a plan went on in her head...

* * *

 **What do you think? YAAAAAAAY! R &R! Sorry the chapters so short.  
**


	2. Chapter 2-Surprises and Chaos

Anna awoke again the next day to find Elsa calling her name.

"Aaaaaaannnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaa!" Elsa called, "Come down here!"  
Anna immediately thought of what she had done the past few days. She hadn't spilled her milk, woke her sister up, gotten revenge on her for almost killing her, they were almost inseperable. So it must be something good. Anna dressed and walked downstairs to see that her sister had prepared a breakfast with fluffy pancakes, fresh milk, buttery butter and oily bacon. Anna gasped and hugged Elsa.

"You shouldn't have!" she cried. Elsa just smiled. As Anna gobbled her breakfast, Elsa left the room.

"Probably to go to the bathroom." Anna thought as she greedily sloshed up her milk. Elsa came back in and said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because I love you! And your wedding day is coming." Elsa smiled. Before Anna could answer, Elsa brought out an astonishing gown. It was a white so pure, it was even purer than snow. It had a pale blue-ish green lace pattern at the top of the skirt and had the same at the top for a little jacket thing that was as long as a T-Shirt. The white bodice had a subtle dip and the gown was poofy, but not too poofy, it was made of chiffon but had a silk bodice.

"Oh Elsa it's perfect!" Anna cried. Elsa smiled and said, "I know."

As the two girls hugged joyfully, they hadn't any idea that someone was watching...

* * *

Elsa was doing the dishes when she heard a whistle. Olaf waddled in.

"Hey there little guy." Elsa said, laughing.

"Where's Anna?" Olaf said smiling, like he always did.

"Upstairs in her room."

"Hey Anna! Guess what?" Olaf called, but Elsa didn't catch the rest, she only heard another voice.

"REALLY! OMIGOSH THAT IS SOOOO COOL!" Anna squealed, and Elsa couldn't help but laugh. Anna slid down the banister holding Olaf like a newborn baby.

"Elsa!" she squealed.

"What?" Elsa laughed.

"There's a Snow King in town!" Anna smiled.

"What?" Elsa said, dread flooding her face.

"Well, isn't it good?"

"I-I don't know." Elsa said, snowflakes flurrying around them.

"Elsa, I'm confused." Anna said, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh... I suppose I should tell you..." Elsa said, looking away, "Look... Um, earlier-"

Elsa was suddenly cut off by a loud crash, and if they'd been invented, sirens would've gone off.

"Stay here." Elsa said before running off to see what happened.

"'stay here.'" Anna mimicked, "I'm going."

"Hey! Anna! Wait up!" Olaf said, who was now sliding towards Anna. On his stomach.

* * *

Elsa gasped as she saw what happened. Five people frozen. Their eyes were wide with fear and their mouths were open, as if they were about to scream. Elsa looked down at the ground and saw icy footprints, footprints she'd seen before, just smaller. Elsa shook the memory from her head and followed the steps.

Anna just saw the people as Elsa was out of range. She gasped and held back a scream.

"No." Anna whispered, "ELSAAA!"  
Anna feared Elsa's safety, for as far as she knew, the culprit had been her.

Far away, Elsa thought Anna was safe and sound in the castle. But all of the sudden, she stopped. The footprints ended in the middle of a forest.

"Where could he be?" Elsa thought. She knew it had to be the Snow King. But just as she looked up, she saw two piercing blue eyes on pale snow white skin with platinum blonde hair pulled back into a tight, short pony. It was him. But before she could open her mouth, he flicked his hand and an icy blue net came down, along with a matching gag, fit in Elsa's mouth.

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna screamed. She'd followed the foot prints, but for her, where Elsa's tracks had stopped, for Anna it kept on going. Anna looked down at the prints and saw they were slowly connecting. She had to find Elsa. And fast.

* * *

Back in Arendelle the citizens were confused, they knew their icy queen had left her heartbreaking past, but here were a family of five, frozen in ice. As they tittered, a loud horn broke the silence. One of Elsa's lady's in waiting had notified someone about the princess and queen's escape. That person was Olaf. Olaf was speaking in a microphone.

"Hello! I like warm hugs!" Olaf called. But then someone whispered to him and he said, "Ohhhhhhhhh!"  
The citizens nervously laughed.

"Ok... So according to this lady right here..." Olaf said, pointing to the person who'd whispered to him, "I'm supposed to tell you that Queen Elsa and Princess Anna have gone missing because they heard screaming. I'm supposed to be yelling at you because I was a witness. Now, on with my introduction! Hello! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

The audience burst into titters again. Could the queen have frozen the helpless family? Only a couple knew. The family, and the two sisters, who were missing. The citizens were on their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa was knocked out cold in a the net that the Snow King had put her in. He put her in a chair and took her out of the net. Elsa woke just then.

"What are you doing here? Freezing people, destroying my kingdom's monarchs?"

The Snow King turned in surprise. He was wearing an icy blue cape, a fancy white shirt and icy blue pants.

"You're awake." he said in an icy, yet friendly voice.

"Answer my question." Elsa growled, her voice a tad shaky.

"I-I-I can't reveal that right now."

"Tell me!" Elsa screamed. The King gave her a gag instead. He whispered an I'm sorry and turned away. Elsa tore through her gag and said, "The least you can do is give me your name."

The Snow King turned and smiled.

"You're strong, but polite. I admire people like that." the King smiled, "And to answer your question, my name is-"

He didn't have time to answer, Anna broke through the roof and shielded her sister.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Anna screamed. The Snow King frowned.

"So much for being polite." he said. He flung out his hand and he was in an icy cage. Elsa gasped.

"To answer your question, my name is-" the Snow King started, but never finished. Elsa had stunned him with ice. She melted Anna's cage and said, "Let's go."

Anna nodded. And so, off they ran.

 **Super short chapter I know, I need ideas, so let me know your ideas on:**

 **The Snow King's name**

 **Plot**

 **Whether Elsa's love interest should be Olaf (altered with a spell of course), Hans (who came to redeem himself. Like in the rumor for the movie!) or the Snow King.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi **Hi**! **So I just got a review. Not a nice one. Unfortunately it comes from a guest, so I cannot simply message them.**

 **From: Guest**

 **:this is ridiculous**

 **This is my answer to that: Don't read it then.**

 **Another review was talking about Elsa's love life.**

 **Color (Guest)**

 **Color: Olaf! XD**

 **no, just kidding. The snow king!**

 **Also, shoutout to GeniusBoy for all his help!**

 **Also, I am SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated lately for ANY of my stories! Been busy... Sorry!**

 **R &R!**

Anna was still clutching Elsa's hand.

"Anna! Wait!" Elsa cried. Anna had the look on her face. She was determined and wasn't about to stop.

"What?" Anna asked, still running.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you! Not only did you freeze an innocent family, but you ran away and got captured!" Anna yelled back, ducking a branch. Elsa did the same.

"NONE of that is true! Except for the last part." Elsa said, exasperated. Anna suddenly stopped, making Elsa lurch forward.

"What?" Anna asked, dumbfounded.

"I didn't freeze that family! The Snow King did! And I didn't run away. I was following him. But it was hardly a kidnapping! He was treating me nicely." Elsa said.

"What?" Anna repeated.

"Agh! He was about to tell me his name when you BROKE INTO HIS HOUSE!" Elsa screamed. Anna was dumbfounded, still.

"I'm going back."

"What? No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you hardly know him!"

"Says the woman who wanted marry a man of whom she'd only known for 5 hours!" Elsa screamed, aggravated.

"Yet, you let me marry a man I met for TWO DAYS!" Anna argued. Elsa was about to argue when a voice butted in.

"Here I thought you two were hospitable to eachother."

Elsa and Anna looked up. Piercing blue eyes looked back. The Snow King waved his hand, and those eyes of his were the last thing the two of them saw.

* * *

Elsa groaned. As did Anna.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"No idea." Anna answered.

"You're finally awake. I froze your blood hours ago." said a male voice. Elsa's eyes grew.

"Froze our blood?" Elsa asked, tensing.

"Yes. I froze your blood for a few seconds and then unfroze it. It knocked you out for longer than I thought it would." The Snow King said.

"Well... Um. You never told us your name." Anna said, uncomfortable.

"Uh, my names... Elliot. Yes. My name is Elliot." The Snow King said, stumbling the first time, but more confident the second. The two girls just nodded.

"Could I interest you in a drink?" Elliot asked, "You must be thirsty."

"Um, what do you have?" Anna asked.

"Well, I have a kettle and my powers. I also have some powder so I can really make you anything." Elliot answered.

Anna looked relieved. "Then something with chocolate please!"

Elliot nodded. "And for you, my lady?"

It took Elsa a minute to realise Elliot was referring to her. "Oh, sorry. Well, anything would be fine."

He nodded and left the room. Elsa noticed he had a pet wolf in the other room. Still a baby, but it was snow white. Anna noticed too. She looked uncomfortable. Elsa knew why. Anna had told her all about her adventures, but she'd also heard Kristoff's side, so she had a good idea of what had gone on. The two had pretty opposite opinions on what happened. Anna had said, "So I basically saved Kristoff's life by lighting a blanket on fire. I even got it at the wolves!"

Kristoff had said, "She lit my brand new blanket on fire savagely, and then almost killed me! She threw it right at my head!"

Actually, Elsa didn't really know what had happened at all.

* * *

ELLIOT POV

"Why didn't you tell her your real name?"

Elliot sighed. At times like these, he wished his wolf didn't speak.

"Ajnor, no one asked your opinion." Elliot said, annoyed. He flicked the kettle's button and watched it smoke up. These girls were pretty easygoing. One didn't care and the other wanted chocolate.

"Stop daydreaming." Ajnor said.

"I'm not daydreaming." Elliot said as the kettle finished boiling. Elliot poured the kettle into a cup and poured in chocolate powder. He took out more powder and waved his hand. It turned into a milkshake. He sighed.

"What now?" Ajnor asked. Elliot muttered nothing as he took a spoon and stirred in the powder for Anna's drink. As it rose, Elliot burst into a fit of coughs. As soon as he recovered he brought out the drinks to the girls, Ajnor sighing behind him.

"The prophecy... Is coming true..." he muttered, Elliot thought he heard a voice, but ignored it instead.

* * *

"Thanks." Anna said, reaching for her drink. Elsa did the same.

"I heard coughing back there. Are you ok?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." Elliot said. He coughed again before going back. Anna was smirking.

"What?" Elsa asked. Anna burst out laughing.

"Elsa and Elliot sitting in a tree..." Anna started.

"Don't you dare!" Elsa shouted.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Anna said joyfully while Elsa face palmed.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Escape

**Hi guys! This is going to be a short chapter as I have to write a chapter for ALL of my stories today so I can say: I won't be updating for the next ten days. Today is Sunday, July 12th, so I won't be back until the 22nd. Sorry! I am going on a trip and that means... Family time. So even LESS updating from me. I suck at updating...**

Elsa and Anna had finished their drinks and were now incredibly bored. Elsa had her finger pointing in the air, making different shapes... Castle... Anna... Elsa... Ice castle... Snowman... Anna frozen... Punching Hans... Writing letter to Weaseltown... Birthday... Cold... Elliot...

"Uh... Elsa?" Anna asked, stifling a laugh.

"What?" Elsa asked, putting her finger down.

"Elsa and-"

Anna stopped singing suddenly. Elliot came through the door.

"You two may leave." he said. Elsa and Anna squealed! _They could set up Anna's wedding! Finally..._

"Right after this." Elliot finished. He zapped them cold. He set his finger on Anna's skin and called Ajnor. Ajnor pricked Anna's shoulder and blood seeped out. Elliot made a glass bottle made of ice and caught it. He froze the spot he had pricked. They did the same with Elsa. Elliot marked the bottles with their names and unfroze them.

"Begone!" he said, but he didn't quite seem intimidated... Or happy. But the two girls fled, and were back at their kingdom in no time.

"What happened?" many of the villagers asked.

"We will have a town meeting tomorrow. For now, me and Anna are tired from our journey, and must rest." Elsa smiled. The villagers tittered and argued, but agreed with the two royals. Anna walked into the throne room first. She burst out laughing. Elsa walked in the throne too, and started laughing, but she laughed more gracefully. They watched as Kristoff got of the throne and said, "I don't ever want to be queen."

Then, he left, leaving the girls almost in tears from the laughing.


	6. Chapter 6 - Anna's Memories

**Hey there! I have gotten back from my trip! Since I wrote this on my trip when we were on the road, it's longer! Yay! Next: REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Nice start of a nice chapter. Loved the way on how the difference of the two sisters are portrayed as shown at the beginning. Onto the next one.**

Thanks.

* * *

 **Bad chapter, I am afraid. Many erros with it, too many to say. Please dont JUST post a chapter. Give it time by looking it over, how'd you expect to gain more attentions.**

By 'attentions' I assume you mean viewers. And I do actually look it over.

* * *

 **ANOTHER FINE CHAPTER! I am seeing a more detailed use of magic here and I am wondering where that will lead. Also, Snow King all the way!**

Thanks. Yeah, lol, most people want that. (Two)

* * *

 **I am agreeing with Guest on this chapter. IT was ridiculous. You want to be an aspiring Fanfic author. then you will need to put in a bigger effort. I can literally make this one hundred word chapter into a thousand words. So why can't you.**

Excuse me? I am trying to be an aspiring writer. And I am trying hard. Also, you cannot complain about how this chapter was short. I specifically stated that I have to write a short chapter. And I had a reason, I had to update every chapter to tell them I won't be updating much. That's why I can't. I always put in a big effort. Don't share opinions that are hurtful.

But don't go on thinking I can't take criticism. I can take it, but it doesn't help if you simply say something like, "Many errors." Or "I don't like it." Or "this sucks." Or "bigger effort needed."

Also, it was incredibly rude to compare yourself to me and tell me I'm a bad writer. I've read your stories and I'd say that we are just about equally well.

Stop and read the intro because maybe there's something important in there that will tell you I that I'm sorry for a short chapter. Also, maybe I'm not putting in "that much of an effort" because I don't know where the story is going like my other stories.

* * *

Elsa and Anna entered the castle. Anna hurried to her room to change, and Elsa to hers; they'd been wearing their same outfits for two days. Elsa changed into her coronation day outfit, but changed into an icy hues of blue. Anna changed into a green summer dress, decorated with rosemaling.

Elsa looked around at her room, dry ice decaying against her door and walls. As she looked at each snowflake pattern, she could think the thoughts she had thought when each had accidentally been made. Although she had played it strong to Anna, she was shaking inside. What had happened? Why did she miss... Elliot? Even though he had captured them, froze their blood, took their blood, he had also payed hospitality to them and kindness. He-

"Elsa?" Anna asked, knocking on the door.

"I'm here Anna." Elsa replied, melting one snowflake on the wall. She cracked open the door and just as Anna flung it open. Elsa lost balance, but Anna caught her. The two laughed and walked towards their Grand Hall, covered mostly in dust. Ever since Elsa had struck Anna, the royal family hardly had any social events. The only one they had had in eight years was her coronation. The second was this meeting. Elsa walked gracefully out into the room. Anna was still jabbering on, but realizing that Elsa had stopped, quickly smoothed her dress and attempted to copy Elsa's smooth image. They sat down at the two head chairs with all the villagers siting as standing. As soon as Elsa sat, questions erupted in the room, leaving Elsa with a stricken face, going from Queen of Cool to Princess of Panic.

"Why were you gone so long?"

"What happened?"

"Why is the Grenaldie family frozen?"

"What did you do?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you starting another ice age?"

Suddenly Elsa stood, pushing her seat back, creating a loud sound. The room quieted. To Anna's surprise, words came out of Elsa's mouth.

"One at a time." Elsa smiled, back to the Queen of Cool. She pointed to a man of brown hair and green eyes. He was in his forties.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked urgently.

Elsa smiled.

"Nice to know that you care about us. We were just kidnapped for a while, but the kidnapper let us go. We are not hurt, but the kidnapper did take some of our blood. His name is Elliot and has the same powers as I." Elsa said. The crowd burst into titters. She had not exactly given her citizens the feeling of being safe. They all knew how her powers worked. Happy Elsa: Summer! Not Happy Elsa: Everlasting Winter.

They didn't want to have their princess in danger again. Elsa sighed and pointed to a woman in a green bonnet and dress.

"Why is the Grenaldie family frozen? I'm related to them and I'd like to know who froze them and why!" the woman exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. But the person who froze them is most likely... Elliot." Elsa said, hesitantly. Anna didn't notice.

"He kidnapped us! He's almost eviler than Hans!" Anna exclaimed, "Who wants him to savor defeat?!"

Anna only succeeded in stirring up anger, and the villagers pumped their fists in the air, yelling "YEAH!"

Elsa took Anna to the side.

"What are you doing?" Elsa whisper yelled.

"Telling them that Elliot is EVIL!" Anna whispered back, "And winning them over to our side! You weren't doing that very well."

Elsa did a double take.

"Telling them Elliot is evil when he's not isn't winning them over. That's lying." Elsa replied calmly, holding in her anger. Anna suddenly figured out what she'd done.

"Oops..." Anna said quietly. Elsa walked back to her bickering villagers.

"Sorry about that." Elsa said, "Anna just had a misunderstanding. Elliot is not evil. He simply is in my coronation stage. It will be over soon."

"Only if he has a sibling! You had to find love! That was your sister." yelled a villager.

"Or love! If he finds his true love!" yelled another. Elsa sighed.

"Quiet!" Elsa shouted. The villagers quieted. Elsa looked at each villager. She sighed again.

"Next."

LINEBREAK

"What did you do?"

Elliot looked at his wolf.

"Nothing." Elliot replied.

"Nothing?! Nothing is when you smile. When you eat. Letting two girls go is NOT nothing." Elliot's wolf, Ajnor, replied.

"What's up with these two girls? You asked me to capture them, and didn't even tell me why! Then you made me take their blood."

"They are important! They were important to your parents." Ajnor seethed. Elliot stopped. He turned around to look at Ajnor.

"What about my parents."

LINEBREAK

Elsa slumped down in their ballroom. The meeting was over. A few spikes had been made, floor to ice, a couple screams, and eventually, calmness. She was alone. Anna had gone to go get changed. "Too itchy." she'd said. Elsa smiled and made a little snowman, just like Olaf. She imagined Anna skating and made sculptures... Her and Anna. She made the towers Anna had once jumped on... Elsa stopped. She heard voices. She melted it all. Anna walked in.

"Woah! Slippery. Did Kai and Gerda mop or something?" Anna asked. Elsa laughed and wave her hand. The water turned to ice. Anna laughed and Elsa gave her skates again.

"Oh Elsa! You know I can't skate remember last time?" Anna laughed. Elsa laughed. They skated for what seemed like hours, talking, laughing...

"You know what's funny Elsa?" Anna smiled.

"What?" Elsa laughed.

"I'm only 20 and you're only 23, but I can't remember my childhood! At all! Only outside of your door. Can you remember your childhood?"

"Oh. Well..."

"Elsa?" Anna frowned.

"Um. Come here." Elsa said, floor crackling. She melted the ice and Anna's shoes. Anna frowned, she was confused. Elsa pulled her to a locked room... It had been locked for as long as... The accident. Elsa froze the lock and broke it. This room was covered in dust. It was also pitch black.

"Elsa? Where are we?" Anna asked, scared.

"Go down to the kitchen and fetch a match and candle. Oh, and something to put it on." Elsa replied, ignoring the question. Anna nodded and went to fetch all the things she asked for. Five minutes later she returned, candle lit and on a candle tray. Elsa used it to light each lantern, and Anna saw that this room was filled with books. Elsa blew on a plaque and Anna read it.

LIBRARY

And so it was.

"Wow! I didn't know we had a library!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa managed a weak smile and searched the place... Magic Spells, Maps: Secret Hidden Easter Eggs, Nordic Runes, Out of Space: Vol. 9, Pyramids: Hierographs, Pyramids: Maps, Quirks in Life, Red Flags in Love... No... Mmm... Actually...

Elsa picked up "Red Flags in Love" and handed it to Anna.

"You may need this." Elsa joked. Anna giggled, and opened the book.

"Mmm... Chapter One. Looks. Does your man look evil? Check his background too. More on that in Chapter Twelve. If he does look good, remember that looks are deceiving. No kidding book!" Anna laughed. Elsa laughed and searched more... It wasn't in maps...

Sparrow Edition: Bird Talking. Written by Snow White. 'Course. Teatime: Absolute Grace. Trolls: Maps, Speaking, Runes and More. That was it! Elsa took the book out. Anna was still looking at the book. Elsa took a deep breath.

"Anna."

Anna looked up and Elsa read the title. "Oh No! Dumped!"

Hmm... Maybe she should look at that book too at one point...

"So. There's a lot of weird titles and useless stuff in there, but I want to show you this." Elsa said, holding out the book.

"Oh! Trolls. I met some of those. Kristoff lives with those!" Anna grinned.

"Well then you've met Grandpabbie!" Elsa exclaimed, relieved. She wouldn't have to say what happened. Except to fill in the beginning gaps. Anna nodded to her exclamation in confusion.

"Get Kristoff." Elsa said, "We're visiting the trolls."

LINEBREAK

"Why? I thought they already traumatized you." Kristoff said. Anna had just asked him to lead them to the trolls. She opened her mouth to answer, and then closed it. She wrinkled her nose and turned to Elsa.

"Good question. Why?" Anna asked.

"I will tell you once we get there." Elsa replied. Kristoff shrugged and said, "Get on Sven."

He had gotten used to the sister's weird antics.

"Want a drink Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Sure. Kristoff's sled has cup holders."

LINEBREAK

"Hello family!" Kristoff shouted. The rocks rolled around and unfurled themselves.

"Kristoff's home!" one yelled. They cheered.

"And he's brought the girl!" another yelled. More cheering. Then... Singing? They heard a faint voice...

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper!" sang the voice. Elsa and Anna laughed.

"Olaf!"

Sure enough the snowman walked in.

"Anna!" Olaf giggled. He opened his mouth but Elsa put her hand up. He paused, but didn't close his mouth, he just... Paused. Elsa laughed.

"Olaf, you can move." Elsa said.

"What are you doing?" Olaf asked.

"Oh... Well. Do you know where Grandpabbie is?"

"No. We can sing a song!"

"Olaf, we need Grandpabbie." Elsa smiled.

"Right... Grandpabbie..." Olaf said before waddling away. The old rock walked through when he left.

"Ah, the queen. Anna is not sleeping or frozen today, what can I do for you today?" Grandpabbie joked. Elsa smiled.

"I'd like her to know her Forgotten Memories. She knows my powers, she can now her Memories." Elsa replied. The trolls blinked twice and huddled with Grandpabbie.

"So she has a bit of point." said a troll.

"Maybe that's true." said another. A troll opened its mouth to sing another line in tune with the song Fixer Upper, but Grandpabbie butted in.

"It's easy magic... Considerably. I'll do it." he said. Elsa smiled down at him and sat, gesturing Anna to do the same.

"Now. The only thing I wish in return, is the ability to tell you something." Grandpabbie said in his gruff voice. Elsa nodded. Grandpabbie put his thumb on Anna's forehead and her eyes glowed. They saw her memories float out of her head... The one of her sledding melted and turned into Elsa with her magic and Anna jumping, they could hear the faint voice of Elsa saying, "Hang on!"

They saw the memory of sitting on a mountainside and watching... It turned into looking at Olaf in their castle. Memories melted, faster and faster, until the last one came out. This one had nothing to melt, but it had been buried underneath all of Anna's thoughts, wishes, fears and hopes. The lock unfastened itself and revealed the memory that Elsa had tried to forget. Anna's eyes returned to normal.

"I... Remember everything!" Anna smiled, but it dropped when she remembered IT. "Everything."

Elsa looked at her to see Anna looking at her.

"Including my white streak."


	7. Chapter 7 - Flashback Ten Years

**Hello! You, my readers, probably hate me for not updating in a million years... But anyways. No reviews, so here goes! (Thanks GeniusBoy)**

Elsa sat criss-cross apple sauce on the large couch in the ballroom.

"I just don't understand why you _let_ them help you shut out me! And those tower thingies... You could have made them go down and not up! Or shouted louder!" Anna glared.

"Those 'tower thingies' were your fault actually. You could have heard me to go slower and listened. You were hardly ten foot steps away." Elsa reasoned.

"Well you could have recognized the danger!"

"And you could have recognized the danger in taking a four hour bath a few days ago with water that high."

"Huh?"

"Technically you could drown in any amount of water. Did I mention eating is also incredibly dangerous?" Elsa said, calm.

"Well-"

"Am I interrupting something?"

The girls looked up to see Kristoff standing in the doorway.

"Nope, not at alll." Elsa said, just as Anna opened her mouth.

"Good because I believe that I am engaged to someone and am to be wed to that person in a couple months." Kristoff said, "And I think it would be rather important that the queen does _not_ bite her head off because I'd quite like it if my bride had a head."

Anna stifled a laugh at his joke. She pursed her lips. _Serious, mad, not happy, don't laugh, don't laugh-_

Anna let out a small giggle but then coughed.

"Uh, we should go! And make... Wedding preperationy stuff!" Anna said, stomping her foot. She then marched out of the door. Kristoff and Elsa exchanged looks before letting out laughs.

"Kristoff? Eggshell napkins or baby blue?" Anna called. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Don't really care."

"Oh come on! It's our _wedding_!" Anna smiled.

"Baby blue!" Elsa whispered to Kristoff before pushing him out the door.

"We'll fix this..." Elsa sighed. "We always do."

* * *

 _"You know what your mission is, correct?"_

 _A man with crystal blue eyes and platinum blonde hair nodded._

 _"Then go out, and kill the princesses. And you know why, correct?" a man asked, who was old, but definitaly not elderly, and he didn't act like he was old._

 _"Yes. Ajnour."_

 _"Tell me."_

 _"They are the successors to the throne."_

 _"And?"_

 _"We should be the rightful rulers. The former queen was no queen, she was hardly a sister either."_

 _"Exactly. And after you succeed in this mission, I, Ajnour, brother of the former queen shall sit on the throne, you as my successor when I die." Ajnour said. His eyes narrowed. "Go kill them."_

Elliot sat down, carressing the bottles of blood.

"What are you doing?"

Elliot looked up to see his wolf sitting beside him.

"I don't know. But why are _you_ turning black?" Elliot asked. Ajnour looked down to see his grey fur, still grey, but most were tipped with black, and the ones on his tail were already black.

"None of your business. Now what are you doing?"

"Why did I need the blood?" Elliot asked.

"Don't you remember your mission?"

"Yes."

"The blood, is an important part of a spell that I need to perform."

"I see." Elliot said. He sighed.

 _He arrived at the castle. He saw a ten year old and a seven year old Anna. He himself was only eleven. He mournfully looked at the girls sleeping._

 _"I hope you girls had a good night." he whispered. "Because that's the last night you'll see."_

 _He raised the knife, it was poised over Elsa's heart. Just as he lowered the knife, her eyes fluttered open. Suddenly her eyes went wide._

 _"Who are you?" she asked, scurrying away._

 _"I- I-" he stammered. Elsa shot a spell at his knife and shot it away. The boy looked at Elsa with admiration._

 _"How do you do that?" he asked._

 _"Shh!" Elsa whispered, finger to her lips. "You'll wake Anna."_

 _The boy nodded._

 _"Why are you here?" Elsa said, eyes wide and lips quivering, but hands in front of her, ready to shoot if she needed to._

 _"I'm here to kill you. Both of you." the boy said, equally scared._

 _"What's your name?" Elsa asked. The boy quivered._

 _"What's your_ name _?" Elsa asked again, hands aiming..._

 _"Kai!" said the boy, "Don't hurt me!"_

 _Kai put his hands around his body, but shot a spell, creating a wall in between them. Kai looked at his hands. He was scared. Suddenly a puff of black smoke appeared and Ajnour stepped through. He put his thumb on Elsa's forhead as she tried to run, but Ajnour managed to hold it. Elsa's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Ajnour pulled the memories of Kai. Then, he melted the wall._

 _"You stupid boy!" Ajnour yelled as he teleported them back to base. "Why didn't you kill them?!"_

 _"I... couldn't..." Kai said, looking down at the ground. Ajnour pulled his head up and smacked him._

 _"I guess you just can't kill... yet."_

Anna walked in the room to meet Elsa.

"Kristoff says that we have to make up otherwise he won't marry me." Anna said. Elsa smirked she walked up to her. She swirled her finger and Anna's dress turned into her wedding dress.

"Well, you know what everyone says." Elsa smiled. "Your wedding should be your special day. And not in the way that you're so steamed you may as well have fire powers."

Anna smirked.

"I wasn't really all that irked at you anyways..."

"Good, because that happened about ten years ago." Elsa smiled.

"More like twenty." Anna murmered.

"Hey!" Elsa playfully shouted. "I'm not thirty."

Anna smirked. The girls embraced.

* * *

"So. I have a question." Ajnour said, fur still grey and black. "Where did you go off to on your breaks ten years ago? You never specified."

"Promise you won't kill me?" Elliot asked.

"Yes." Ajnour snorted.

"The castle at Arendelle." Elliot said. Ajnour coughed.

 _I watched them many times. Kind of like a stalker, only I pretended I was doing it for you. I watched Elsa play games with Anna, like making a snowman, and I watched Elsa accidentally hit Anna. I followed them, only unlike Kristoff, I didn't get caught. I watched Anna roam all those empty halls alone. I wanted to help her, but I knew if I did, I'd most likely strike her again. Unless I had my gloves._

 _I disguised myself at the coronation using dark magic. The kind that you tried to teach me, but couldn't. I got an old friend to do it instead. While everyone scurried when Elsa couldn't control her magic, I followed her. I saw her create her castle. I ran afterwards, she'd find me if I stayed. I then followed Anna. I followed her to the trolls. I saw that hidden in their little song, was the answer, to my little problem. Anna didn't. After that, I ran back and didn't visit them anymore._

 _And I never told you until now._

* * *

 **What do you people think? BTW, I am WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY open to suggestions. Like:**

 **-How did Ajnour turn into a wolf?**

 **-Is Elliot's name Kai?**

 **-Should I get back to the original purpouse of this story, the wedding?**

 **-Who is Elliot's 'old friend'?**

 **-What's up with Elliot's parents?**

 **-Is Anna still mad with Elsa?**

 **And finally...**

 **-What do you guys know about Frozen 2?!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Letters, Memories and More

**Hey everyone! I'm making OUAT references... So don't mind me! (OUAT=Once Upon a Time)**

 **I don't own it. Also, thank you for all the encouragement! And help and ideas. R &R!**

Elsa was trying to trap the Snow King - pay him back his favour. Anna was back at the castle making preparations for the wedding. Besides, Elsa figured she needed time to cool off. She wasn't sure if Anna was still mad at her redound memories.

Anyways. Elsa was going to make Elliot unfreeze the Grenaldie family. Elsa may not know much about her magic, but she'd always known one thing.

 _He who unleashes his magic upon the land, is the only one who can undo it._

Suddenly Elsa heard something... She jumped into a tree and saw not Elliot, but Ajnor walk by.

"Good enough." Elsa thought. She froze his blood and unfroze it. She'd learned a couple tips from you know who. She looked at Ajnor lying on the ground. She grabbed him-

"Didn't know my wolf was so intriguing."

Elsa looked up and her blue eyes met Elliot's.

"He's not. You are." Elsa said. She realized what she said as Elliot smirked. "I need you to unfreeze the Grenaldie family."

Elliot had a look of uncertainty, but said, "No. Don't want to."

"Or can't." Elsa said, raising her head.

"Let Ajnor go." Elliot said.

"No. Don't want to."

"How'd you even knock him out?"

"I learned from some of the best."

"Oh, so now you like me?"

"What? You? I-"

"Just let him go."

"No." Elsa firmly replied.

"I'll give you your lost memories." Elliot sighed, not losing eye contact. Elsa straightened.

"What lost memories?" Elsa asked.

"No time for that love." Elliot said, and froze her blood, and unfroze it. She collapsed, and Elliot caught her just as she hit the ground. He set her down with a note he wrote, made of ice.

"Let's go Ajnor." Elliot whispered. He grabbed him and brought him to their cabin.

* * *

 _Elsa heard something. She looked up at the window to her bedroom. She squinted, and saw a note and an ice lily, a rare flower. It looked like a lily, but was an icy white at the middle, and grew into a deep ice blue. Elsa looked at the note._

 ** _Dear Elsa._**

 ** _You don't know me now, but you have, and will again._**

 ** _You've spent too much time in your room. Go out. Every girl needs her fun. I wish I could spend time with you before my next mission, but I cannot. You mustn't tell anyone about this letter or any others I may write. If you wish to write to me, simply throw it out the window, and I'll catch it._**

 ** _Think of me of your guardian angel for now, in ten years, you'll think me as something else. Something that someone will have had called you. Before then, I want to have a little fun._**

 ** _Write back,_**

 ** _Kai_**

 _Elsa looked out the window and saw nothing but a wisp of blonde hair rush out of the forest. She smiled. Little did she know, was that she'd receive these letters all the way up until her coronation._

Elsa woke to find herself alone. Forgotten memories? Trolls. Before heading back, she'd need to visit them.

* * *

"Forgotten memories? Ah, let me see." Grandpabbie said. Elsa had found her way to them on her own.

"Now, since it will knock you out, it'll be easier if you are already knocked out." Grandpabbie said. Elsa nodded, thinking he'd use mushroom powder to put her to sleep. But no, a troll came up and hit her with a rock. She collapsed. Grandpabbie searched her memories, even the ones when she was but a baby, and saw that indeed, a night was missing. He woke her up and told her this.

"I cannot give them to you, the memories are stored in the head of someone else."

Elsa nodded. Ajnor or Elliot. One of them took away the memories, one of them can give them back.

* * *

"A tracking spell? And since when did YOU lose memories? Wasn't it just me who lost my ENTIRE childhood?"

Elsa sighed. "Just forget about that for a while Anna. Just come with me. Unless you're busy in which case you can stay."

Anna opened her mouth but Kristoff spoke first. "She's not busy. She can go."

Anna playfully glared but walked up to Elsa.

"Alright." she said, rubbin her hands together. "Do the magic."

"Alright. Follow me." Elsa said. Anna wrinkled her nose. Huh? She unwrinkled it and she brightened.

"I know! We are going to a super secret... MAGIC PLACE!" Anna smiled. Elsa snorted, but smiled.

"Keep guessing." Elsa smiled.

"Uh... A... OBSERVATORY!" Anna grinned.

"No."

"Ooh! I got it! The North Mountain!" Anna squealed. Elsa shook another nope. The walk wasn't long, so she could live with Anna's guessing would stop soon.

And sure enough they did.

* * *

 **Time: 5 minutes. Ideas guessed: 347. Sisters perfectly in harmony: 0**

"The Grenaldie's frozenness?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded.

"In order to make a tracking spell, we must have an item from the person we are tracking. Or, magic." Elsa explained. Seeing that Anna was confused, Elsa continued. "Magic can change forms, but always stays one thing: magic, and in specific, one person's magic. And so, if I took some, it would try to find it's way home, unless you captured it. But I don't need to do that."

"But... His magic is the same as yours." Anna said, confused.

"No. Our magic is ALIKE, that's all. Everyone's magic is their own... Snowflake." Elsa said, and touched her finger to the bottom of the ice. The outside rim came up, much like when Elsa had melted everything. It turned into snowflakes, and started floating away.

"Now all we have to do is follow it." Elsa smiled. Anna nodded and they took eachother's hands, and sprinted after the snowflakes.

 **Keep the ideas coming everyone! Share this story with others, as well as my other stories too! Also... SGE IRL Version has 1 002 views! Hoorah! For those of you reading both, I'm gonna have a special thing for it...**


	9. Chapter 9 The Secrets of the Memories

**Hey guys! Typing on my new computer… I would've updated sooner, but turns out I had a couple unfinished and missing chapters because my notes kept deleting them. So this here is a missing one! You all hate me now, but I'll be writing some new oneshots for you since I left you for like two months... Anyways, school started yesterday and I started this chapter too, and I know you guys hate me! Except now... I'VE UPDATED!**

"Please tell me we're almost there." Anna sighed, exasperating.

"Sure. Sure. We're almost there." Elsa said, brushing away a fern.

"How long have we been _walking_?" Anna asked; spitting out the fern as it hit her.

"An hour or so."

"What are we going to?"

"Kai."

"Who?"

"Elliot."

"What?"

"We're here!" Elsa said, changing their subject. Anna shrugged and walked up to his door to knock as the snowflakes dissipated into dusk as soon as they hit the door.

"NO!" Elsa whisper shouted.

"What?" Anna asked, oblivious. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"We're supposed to be _sneaking_ in." Elsa said.

"Why?"

"Because if they know we're here they'll freeze our blood. Again." Elsa said.

"You got that right." called a voice that didn't belong to Elsa or Anna. Elsa groaned. Anna matched that groan. That was the last they saw as they felt their body get cold and drop.

oOo

Anna rubbed her head.

"I'm supposed to be getting married right now." she said groggily.

"Right." Elsa said, already awake.

"How come you're up earlier?"

"Ice Queen."

"Shouldn't you be immune?"

"No. Just because I'm an Ice Queen doesn't mean I'm also not human."

"Right." Anna said. She noticed something on Elsa's lap.

"What are those?" Anna asked, startling Elsa. Elsa followed Anna's gaze to the papers on her legs.

"Nothing." Elsa replied hastily.

"Sure they aren't." Anna smirked reaching for them. Elsa glared so hotly that Anna swore she had fire powers. Anna opened her mouth to say something, but Elliot came in again.

"What were you two doing here?"

"I don't know." Anna said as Elsa replied with the same answer she had given with the papers. They must have been important because even Elliot's cold exterior melted as he noticed them.

"Hi Kai." Elsa said as she saw Elliot looking.

oOo

Kristoff was sitting in what Elsa called his barnyard. It was where he hung out mostly, and it really was a barn. It was where Sven stayed, and Kristoff always lay down in his hay, usually singing a song to his reindeer. Anna always joked about those songs. "You're marrying me, remember?" Anna would say, eyes smiling jokingly. Kristoff didn't even mind it.

Kristoff chewed into a carrot, and lent the rest of it to Sven, of which he ate quickly.

"Say, what do you think they're doing, Sven?" Kristoff wondered aloud. "They're probably on some glamorous adventure. Again. Hope Elsa doesn't kill Anna or the other way around."

Sven stared at Kristoff. He started laughing.

"It could happen!" Kristoff shouted.

Sven kept laughing.

oOo

"Who's Kai?" Anna asked.

"Elliot." Elsa sighed.

"But his name's Elliot."

"No, it's Kai." Elliot and Elsa said.

"But Elliot was _such_ a nice name." Anna muttered. "Well, not that I don't like Kai, I mean, it's a pretty name, well, I mean-"

"We get it." Elsa laughed. Anna smiled.

"Come with me." Kai said, looking at Elsa.

"What about Anna?" Elsa asked.

"She can stay alone for five minutes."

"I doubt that."

"Hey!" Anna playfully giggled. Elsa smirked as Kai unlocked the cage. Anna watched the two walk out.

"Somebody's in _love._ " Anna giggled quietly as she lay down.

oOo

"So, where are we?"

"Uh, my study." Kai replied.

"Study? Study for what?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know really. But Ajnor gave it to me a couple years back and called it a study."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Kai said nervously.

"So why am I here?"

"So I can do this of course." Kai smiled.

"What?" Elsa asked, suspicious.

" _This_." Kai replied, putting his thumb on her forehead. Elsa dropped unconscious as Kai unlocked a silver locket around his neck and laid it on her forehead, sifting through her happy memories, and putting in the old ones that he had taken.

oOo

Anna began to get bored. Surely it had been more than five minutes. But as she looked up at the wooden clock, it had only been three. She groaned. This would be a long five minutes. Anna groaned and walked around the cage, head up to the roof. Anna looked at where Elsa had been sitting. She took the letters. Shoot.

Kai walked in with an unconscious Elsa. Anna jumped up and opened her mouth ready to shout.

"Relax. She's just unconscious because I gave her back her memories. Bring her back to Arendalle for me." Kai said.

"For you?" Anna asked, eyebrow raised.

"Whatever." Kai blushed, turning and walking away.

Anna picked up a small, round pebble that was on the ground and threw it at Kai's head.

" _OW!"_ Kai shouted. "What was that for?"

"For being such a mysterious _egghead_ all the time who pretends no one knows you like my sister." Anna smirked, laughter rippling as she walked out of the place.

Kai blushed, but smiled. He threw the rock back at her head.

" _Hey_!" Anna said, turning. Kai threw an ice blue bag at her. Anna caught it as she put Elsa down.

"Teleportation stones." Kai said as Anna took out two glowing purple rocks. "Think of the place you wanna go and it'll take you. Just touch whoever you wanna take with you."

"Why's there two?" Anna frowned.

"In case you ever decide to be 'stealthy' again." Kai smiled. Anna smirked as she touched Elsa and closed her eyes. In a puff of purple smoke, she was gone.

"Quite the flirt aren't you?"

Kai turned, smile being replaced by it's usual frown.

"What?"

"Flirting with both sisters." Ajnor smirked.

"Being nice." Kai replied, brushing past his wolf, fur decaying now. Ajnor smirked.

oOo

Elsa woke with a jolt.

"Finally. You've been practically dead for an hour." Anna said. "So what do you remember?"

Elsa stared at Anna. "He tried to kill us."

 **DUN DUN DUN. We already knew this but who cares? Anyways, more chapters up soon. REVIEW PLEASE**

 **Also, it appears I have to write an extra chapter so my other chapter matches up with this one… GA.**

 **Means you guys get more chapters though… Also, this story will be ending in around three to five more chapters! If it plays out as I hoped and I don't go off track like I did this round…**


	10. Chapter 10 Grandpabbie

**Why is it I've been refusing to let these chapters go over 1000 very much? Anyways, I reread my other stories and was like "Wow. These aren't as good as I thought they were."**

 **Like any other author would probably do... Also, I'm getting quite happy with this story! I think it'll probably get to 20 chapters since this chapter and the next were supposed to be the same one cx**

"What do you mean he tried to kill us?"

"I _mean_ he tried to assassinate us." Elsa answered.

"What? Do I have more lost memories or something?" Anna asked, exasperated.

"No. You were sleeping."

"Well how come I wasn't awake?"

"Because you were sleeping and we were both supposed to be sleeping so he could assassinate us."

"How come you were awake?"

"How come you weren't?"

"You just told me."

"Say, is that bacon?" Elsa asked, walking down the stairs.

"DON'T YOU CHANGE THE SUBJECT ON ME!" Anna yelled.

"Too late!" Elsa called. Anna slid down the staircase banister. Anna laughed.

"So wait, who tried to kill us?" Anna asked.

"Kai."

"Who's that?"

"Elliot."

"Ok, so Kai's Elliot."

"No, Elliot's Kai."

"But they're the same person."

"Yes."

"So Elliot/Kai tried to kill us."

"Yes." Elsa smiled. Anna smiled too.

"Let's go to Grandpabbie again." Elsa said.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"So we can show you what happened." Elsa smiled.

oOo

Elsa was getting a pack of water. As well as some other things essential for the trip. The last times, Anna had done this. Anna walked in.

"Ell- I mean Kai gave us these teleportation rocks." Anna said. "He said they were for if we decided to be stealthy again."

"Pfft, those rocks make one of the loudest sounds on Earth." Elsa snickered. Anna smiled.

"Oh, I know! I teleported us here and I was like, oh wow! That was loud. I wonder if Elsa woke up, probably not but you know, maybe! And then I realized I was carrying you, so then I'd probably know." Anna said, using hand gestures. Elsa smiled again.

"Welp, I'll be out in the living room when you want me!" Anna smiled. She took out the purple rock from the velvet bag and dropped the bag on Elsa's floor. Then she walked out.

Elsa picked up the bag. Part of it wasn't velvet. She ran her finger over the edges, icing it. She broke it. It was another letter.

 _Dearest Elsa,_

 _This is Kai, again. Or Elliot. Whichever one you're calling me right now. I wrote this when I knocked you out. Your sister is in the other room, and I told her we'd be short, so I'll write this as quickly as possible._

 _My last letter was correct, no? You'd see me as something other than your 'Guardian Angel'. Well, I guess now you see me as an assassinator. That was all Ajnor's fault. That was going to be a test, to see if I could handle killing. I was going to go on to a war between my family and another. Ajnor did his test a decade before I did mine. He killed your parents. It was a simple use of magic, he created massive waves that took your parent's lives._

 _I'll tell you more about it later. It'll be like old times, letters every day. Do you still have our old letters? They may come in handy later._

 _Ajnor used to be human. I'm still not quite sure why he's a wolf, he won't tell me. I'm sure he thinks I'll tell the enemy. Anyways, I better end this letter. Meet me at the crystal falls, the same place your sister got engaged. 9:00 PM_

 _Your killer,_

 _Kai_

Elsa wasn't sure whether or not to be mad, sad, happy, touched, upset? He killed their parents? Well that was infuriating. He only tried to kill us because he had to. For a war. I guess that's not so bad? He is telling me this information. He is joking around with the whole 'killer' thing now. He better not be hoping to marry me. Anna got engaged at the crystal falls?

Elsa's thoughts could have gone on forever, but Anna interrupted them.

"Elsa? It's been fifteen minutes." Anna called. This time, Anna was probably correct.

"Sorry, coming!" Elsa called back. Elsa ran down the staircase.

"You should try sliding. It's more fun." Anna smiled.

"Maybe next time." Elsa smiled. They took each other's hands.

"Grandpabbie's." Anna and Elsa said together. They closed their eyes. In a flash and a crash, the girls were gone in a swirl of purple smoke.

Kristoff crashed into the main room.

"What was that?"

oOo

Another flash, crash, and boom and the two girls were at Grandpabbie's. The trolls instantly rolled out of rock form. Murmers of "What was that?" surrounded the two girls.

"Sorry! That was a bit loud." Anna called out. "Where's Grandpabbie?"

"He's taking a nap." said a young troll called Augustus.

"We need Grandpabbie." Elsa said.

"Why?"

"So we can show Anna some memories."

"Oh. HAGATHA!" Augustus shouted. An older female troll rolled towards the threesome.

"What?" asked Hagatha.

"They need Grandpabbie."

"Why?"

"So they can show Anna some memories from Elsa's head."

"Oh. DENIM!" shouted Hagatha. An older rock showed up (but still much younger than Grandpabbie).

"What?" asked Denim.

"These two need Grandpabbie."

"Why?"

Elsa and Anna face palmed. This would take a while.

oOo

After about a million "whys" and "whats" and screaming, they finally got Grandpabbie. Well, went to jump on him anyways.

"In _summer_!" sang a voice which could only belong to…

"Olaf!" Elsa and Anna squealed happily.

"Oh, _hello_!" Olaf smiled. Well, he kind of always smiled.

"So when's the wedding?" Olaf asked happily. Except he was always happy.

" _ **They don't know yet**_." called a barrage of trolls.

"Anyways, that doesn't matter. It just matters we love eachother!" Anna smiled. Olaf put up his hand which meant he was going to quote.

"Some people are-"

" _ **We told you guys you guys were perfect for each other!**_ " called the trolls again.

"It's not nice to interrupt!" Olaf called back. A loud groan appeared. Grandpabbie rolled in.

"What do you need?"


	11. Chapter 11-The New Ice Monarch

"We need you to show Anna my memories." Elsa replied. Grandpabbie nodded. He motioned Elsa to sit. Elsa sat. Grandpabbie traced his finger amongst her forehead and brought forth the memories. Elsa had only seen this once, a long time ago. Except this time, it almost seemed like a movie.

 _Kai raised a dagger over Elsa's heart. He kept it there, and tried to hit her multiple times, but eventually slumped and got off of Elsa's bed, of which he had been standing on. Elsa woke. She saw a boy about their age with short platinum blonde hair in a black cloak slinking away. She slipped off her bed quickly, and put on her slippers. She put out her hands._

" _W-who are you?" she asked shakily. Kai turned, surprised._

" _I'm… I'm no one." he muttered. Elsa tried to shoot at him, but missed. Kai started to cry. He took out a small blue stone and threw it to the ground. In a puff of blue smoke, Ajnor appeared. Kai looked up at his master, and Elsa suddenly looked scared. Her hands shook. Ajnor walked towards her calmly, but Elsa was scared. Her hands shot an impulse that hit him. It was unclear of where. Kai suddenly looked enraged, and he ran towards Elsa, trying to shoot, but missed. He fell to the ground and Elsa looked down at him._

" _What do you want?" she whispered to Kai as Ajnor was still recovering. Her voice echoed quietly. Kai put on a flirty smile._

" _I'll write you."_

 _And with that, he threw something at the ground, and a small portal appeared. He took Ajnor's hand and jumped. Elsa ran towards it the portal on the ground, and jumped, but the portal disappeared just as she fell. Thump. Elsa looked up with big scared eyes._

The picture swirled and returned to Elsa's head. They were all silent. Anna broke it.

"I slept through _that_?!" Anna complained.

"You were in a different room." Elsa replied. Anna and the trolls nodded in agreement.

"And what'd he mean, _I'll write you_?" Anna asked. Elsa just shrugged. She didn't liked hiding things, but she felt no need to tell her sister about the letters. Grandpabbie suddenly looked worried.

"You must go!" he said in his low, gruff voice.

"B-but why? What's happening?" Anna asked as the ground started to shake.

"I cannot say, I swore not to." he said, "Go now!"

He threw a green object to the ground and a portal swirled, similar to the one in Elsa's memories. They were confused, and scared, but nonetheless, they jumped, just as they heard clatters, clangs, and bangs. Anna looked at Elsa with wide eyes.

* * *

Kristoff had been simply enjoying singing songs to Sven, being alone, lying on hay, no one telling him what to do, and no singing. Paradise he'd say. No, it was paradise. Until a big green hole showed up and shot out his bride to be and his future in law. Kristoff jumped up.

"Don't tell me there's about to be a war or something."

"Actually..." Anna started. "We don't know what's about to happen."

"You don't?" Kristoff asked. He looked at Elsa expectantly.

"Hey, don't look at me." Elsa said, backing up.

"Then why the heck did you just shoot out of the floor?"

"We don't know." Elsa replied.

"Where were you?"

"Grandpabbie's."

" _Again_?"

"Yes." Elsa said. Kristoff made a groaning sound. Anna rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad." Anna said.

"How come ever since I met you two, there's always been some sort of problem?" Kristoff asked.

"That's not true." Elsa and Anna said.

"Hmm... Let's see. First off, Hans. Second off, wolves (me and Anna). Third off, almost dying off of a cliff because of the wolves. Fourth off, Elsa striking Anna. Fifth off, Hans almost killing Elsa. Sixth off, Anna being frozen. Seventh off, this "Ice King" dude, eighth off-"

" ** _We get it_**." Elsa and Anna shouted. The ground shook again.

"Didn't know you guys could yell so loud." Kristoff said.

"That wasn't us! It happened at Grandpabbie's too." Elsa replied. Suddenly Anna's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. Elsa looked at her sister.

"What?" Elsa asked. Anna shakily pointed out the window. Something white and blue was covering the town... Elsa's eyes widened as well.

"Ice."

* * *

Kai felt a surge of regret as he pushed his hands forwards in an attempt to freeze Arendalle.

"You'll thank me later." Kai whispered, more ice and snow shooting from his hands. "I promise you will."

With those words, he shot out his hands, the strongest pull yet. He watched the ice engulf all the people, but he knew one person wouldn't be Frozen, well, two including himself.

Kai stopped pushing. The ice was spreading as fast as he wanted to. As soon as someone touched the ice, they froze too. Kai walked calmly on the ice, not afraid to touch it. He walked towards the castle doors. With one hand he waved to the door and it opened and unfreezed. Kai calmly strode into the castle, knowing where Elsa would go.

* * *

The ice was spreading towards them all. Sven excitedly ran towards it, but froze as soon as he touched the ice.

"Sven!" Kristoff shouted, not thinking about it, he ran too, but he froze before he touched his beloved reindeer. Anna and Elsa were scared, they exchanged big, wide eyed glances.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, pointing to her feet. Elsa looked down. Her feet were on the ice, but she was not freezing. Her heart pounded. Kai. She knew who it was. It was Kai.

"I- I... I have to go." Elsa said, running as quick as she could towards her room. A million thoughts hit Anna at once.

"Oh. My. God." Anna whispered. The ice quickly froze her, how could her sister abandon her at a time like this?


End file.
